You're Mine, Dei
by Forever Love SasoDei
Summary: Sebuah pernyataan cinta dari Deidara, diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasori. Hal itu membuat Deidara marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu apakah Sasori bisa diam saja melihat partnernya seperti itu? Di bawah air terjun itu mereka... SasoDei FF. Lemon. Yaoi. Review please


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto

Warning: OOC, yaoi,typo, LEMON.

Don't like, don't read.

NB: Disini tubuh Sasori _**BUKAN BONEKA**_

#

Sepasang iris mata Aquamarine menatap diam-diam pemuda berambut merah tua yang sibuk dengan boneka 'Hiruko' miliknya. Pemilik mata Aquamarine itu sendiri sebenarnya sibuk, membuat sesuatu dengan tanah liat di tangannya, hanya saja matanya tak mau lepas dari sosok pemuda yang tak menatap kemanapun kecuali ke tangan bonekanya.

Pemuda beriris mata biru secerah langit siang dan memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu tak menyadari sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir indah di bibirnya. Memperhatikan pemuda rambut merah itu tanpa sempat berkedip, mengagumi paras tampan shinobi yang merupakan partnernya di Akatsuki.

"Sasori no danna." Secara tak sadar ia memanggil nama partnernya berikut dengan tambahan 'danna' yang merupakan sebuah panggilan hormat kepada seniornya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasori pelan. Sama sekali tidak menoleh ke pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya dengan nada memelas tadi.

Deidara menghela napas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bodoh! Bodoh! bodoh! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia seolah mengagumi partnernya yang sering beradu pendapat dengannya? Dan kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia...bahwa ia... memiliki sebuah perasaan 'aneh' kepada Sasori.

Deidara menundukkan kepala, menatap tanah liat di tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sudah lama sekali ia merasakan hal ini, setiap saat, setiap ia dekat dan bicara dengan Sasori, detakan jantungnya pastilah seperti ini.

"Danna un..." panggilnya lagi.

"..."

"Aku... ada yang ingin kukatakan un..." ucapnya, setengah berbisik. Tapi ia tahu partnernya masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Katakan saja, bocah," sahut Sasori dingin.

Deidara menatap Sasori dari samping, tapi partnernya itu sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya, melirik pun tidak. Sepertinya apapun yang ingin Deidara katakan sama sekali tidak menarik bagi si pemilik julukan 'pasir merah Sunagakure' tersebut.

Kembali pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak jadi un."

"Tsk. Mengganggu saja," umpat Sasori pelan.

Deidara meletakkan tanah liatnya begitu saja di dalam goa tersebut lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasori? Ia masih sibuk dengan bonekanya, dan tidak peduli kemana perginya sang partner.

#

Berhari-hari berlalu, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, Deidara semakin yakin dengan perasaannya. Hanya saja, tak sepatah katapun terucap. Ia masih bingung, sangat. Ia seorang laki-laki, walaupun anggota Akatsuki lain menyebutnya 'cantik', namun ia tetap laki-laki. Sasori pun begitu. Bagaimana mungkin Deidara menyukai...mungkin lebih dari itu...bagaimana mungkin Deidara mencintai seorang Sasori?

Apa kata anggota Akatsuki yang lain jika tahu tentang perasaan Deidara ini?

Dan apa kata Sasori jika ia tahu?

Kemungkinan pertama, Deidara mati terbunuh oleh Sasori. Kemungkinan kedua, Pein menendangnya keluar dari Akatsuki. Atau mungkin ada kemungkinan lain? Entahlah.

"Jangan melamun, bocah." Suara dingin, berat dan dalam mengganggu lamunan Deidara. Mereka yang tengah berjalan di jalan setapak di dekat hutan sedari tadi memang tak ada yang bicara. Siapa sangka, Sasori yang kini berada di dalam boneka Hiruko-lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa masalahnya jika aku melamun?" tanya Deidara sinis. Terdengar sinis, walaupun sebenarnya ia senang akhirnya Sasori sedikit memperhatikannya.

"Kau melangkah lebih lambat," sahut Sasori.

"Jadi danna ingin aku melangkah cepat dan meninggalkanmu juga boneka busukmu yang berjalan seperti kura-kura ini?" sindir Deidara.

"'Boneka busuk' katamu?" suara berat itu menggeram marah. Ekor beracunnya perlahan keluar dari jubah Akatsuki yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, kau akan mati, bocah."

"Cih!"

Deidara tak mau meladeni. Ia memang sangat kesal pada Sasori yang setiap hari mengancam akan membunuhnya. Tapi buktinya sampai sekarang ia masih hidup bukan? Tapi dibalik rasa kesalnya itu, Sasori tak tahu...partnernya yang sangat mengganggu itu menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang rasanya mustahil untuk terpikirkan.

Deidara menghela napas. Sasori tidak peka. Sedikitpun tidak. Sama sekali tidak peka dengan sikap yang Deidara tunjukkan. Deidara tahu Sasori sadar bahwa diam-diam Deidara memandanginya, apa itu kurang cukup untuk membuat Sasori mengerti?

Sampai kapan Deidara harus menunggu agar Sasori sedikit mengerti?

"Danna."

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Boneka Hiruko pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa lagi, bocah bodoh?"

"Keluarlah dari boneka konyolmu itu, aku ingin bicara denganmu un."

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun, boneka Hiruko itu terbelah menjadi dua. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di dalam menghela napas sesaat.

"Kalau kau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, aku akan_"

"Membunuhku?" tanya Deidara memotong ucapan Sasori.

Sasori yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya kini membuka perlahan. Menatap penasaran wajah Deidara dengan raut wajah serius.

Sasori berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari Hiruko, "Cepat katakan."

Mata biru Deidara menatap dalam mata Sasori, "Sasori no danna, aku mencintaimu un."

Sasori terdiam. Ia tak terkejut. Tak menunjukan perubahan apapun di wajahnya yang datar dan dingin.

"Aku tahu ini mustahil bagi danna un," Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tapi aku tidak bercanda. Aku mencintaimu danna."

Sasori mengangguk pelan, "Hnn.. Itu saja?"

Terasa seperti sesuatu meledak di dalam kepala Deidara, ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan marah, "Itu saja? Apanya yang 'itu saja'?"

Sasori melangkah kembali ke boneka Hirukonya dan duduk di sana, "Kupikir ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan."

Deidara menggeram marah, giginya gemeretak, "Jadi menurutmu apa yang kukatakan tadi tidak penting hah?"

"Hn."

Tangan Deidara mengepal erat, "Kau pikir... Apa kau pikir perasaanku sama sekali tidak penting? Apa kau pikir mudah untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada seorang manusia bodoh sepertimu hah?"

"..."

Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Deidara marah, kesal, malu, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu hingga serasa dirinya ingin meledak.

"Cih! Aku membencimu idiot!" bentak Deidara lalu menciptakan burung tanah liat dengan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori.

#

Mata cokelat itu memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam. Rambut merahnya menari pelan seiring dengan tiupan angin sore. Di sebelahnya tergeletak boneka Hiruko yang sepertinya bosan untuk ia tempati saat ini.

Ia memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang belum juga kembali sejak tadi pagi. Apa ia semarah itu pada Sasori? Tapi kenapa Sasori tidak menyadarinya?

"Tsk!" Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdecak kesal, "Aku benci menunggu, dasar bocah yang merepotkan."

Tak sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang ada disampingnya setiap saat. Dengan pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun di dunia ninja, ia bisa dengan mudah merasakan chakra partnernya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri mematung di dekat sebuah air terjun yang tak terlalu besar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di bawah air terjun tersebut, yang membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air. Pemuda berambut pirang yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah itu hanya mengenakan celana kain berwarna hitam. Jubahnya, bajunya, tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan dekat tempat Sasori berdiri.

Deidara berdiri di atas sungai kecil dengan air setinggi bergelangan kakinya, bermandikan air terjun dalam diam.

Sasori menghela napas, "Benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan," gumamnya sambil melepaskan jubah Akatsukinya, begitupula dengan baju dalamnya lalu meletakkannya di sebelah jubah dan baju Deidara. Tubuh bagian atas Sasori sama sekali tak tertutupi, sama seperti Deidara.

Sasori melangkah masuk ke genangan air tersebut, berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Deidara yang membeku bagai patung dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Kau bisa mati kedinginan," ujar Sasori.

Tak ada sahutan, Deidara masih diam menundukkan kepalanya di tengah air terjun.

"Hey!" Sasori menepuk pundak kanan Deidara. Ia terkejut saat menyentuh kulit partnernya yang terasa begitu dingin. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Deidara, Sasori segera membalikkan tubuh Deidara.

"Astaga." Sasori berdesis pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala. Deidara yang tinggi badannya sedikit lebih pendek dari Sasori itu terlihat pucat, mata sembab dan merah. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh dan ah... apakah ini Deidara yang selama ini Sasori kenal?

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan hampa.

Tangan Sasori menyentuh pipi Deidara. Dingin.

"Sampai seperti ini, apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?"

Deidara masih membisu. Tatapannya masih kosong. Seolah ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasori di hadapannya.

"Kau..." bisik Sasori. Jemarinya bergeser dari pipi Deidara ke dagu pemuda cantik itu yang juga terasa dingin, dan diangkatnya sedikit dagu putih itu, "...merepotkan," ucap Sasori seraya merendahkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Deidara tahu seseorang tengah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan ia tahu orangnya adalah Sasori, seseorang yang ia cintai. Hanya saja, ia masih belum bisa untuk bereaksi apapun.

Sasori melumat pelan bibir yang terasa dingin tersebut, mencoba memberikan kehangatan. Pelan dan lembut, namun perlahan-lahan ciuman itu menuntut. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Deidara lalu menjilatinya, meminta izin untuk masuk dan merasakan kehangatan mulut Deidara.

Deidara masih diam, bibirnya tak tergerak, hanya Sasori yang menikmati ciuman itu. Tak mau menyerah, Sasori memaksa lidahnya masuk, dengan pasrah Deidara membuka mulutnya. Saat itulah lidah Sasori masuk dan mengabsen isi mulut Deidara. Lidah Sasori memancing lidah Deidara untuk berdansa namun sepertinya sang uke belum mengerti maksud semenya.

"Emmphh..."

Sasori menyeringai dalam ciumannya, akhirnya ia bisa membuat Deidara mengeluarkan desahan halusnya yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Sasori menyudahi ciuman tanpa balasan tersebut. Ia menyeringai menatap mata Deidara yang tak sekosong tadi. Setidaknya ia sudah berhasil memanggil kembali jiwa yang tadi seolah meninggalkan raganya.

"D-danna un?"

Sasori tersenyum. Ia mengusap bibir Deidaara yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, "Kenapa? Kau terkejut?"

Dengan lugu Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sasori yang sejak tadi menciumnya adalah dannanya, Akasuna Sasori.

Seringaian kembali terukir di wajah tampan Sasori, ia kembali merendahkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir mungil Deidara dengan bibirnya. Deidara mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori, kali ini ia juga ikut menikmati ciuman itu. Sasori menekan bagian belakang kepala Deidara agar ciuman mereka bisa lebih dalam lagi. Sasori tersenyum saat lidah Deidara menerima tawaran lidahnya untuk berdansa bersama.

Desahan halus Deidara membuat Sasori semakin gila dan ingin menuju tahap berikutnya secepatnya.

Deidara mengernyit saat merasa paru-parunya kering. Mengerti penderitaan ukenya, Sasori menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Sasori menatap wajah Deidara yang memerah, wajah cantik itu benar-benar membuat Sasori terbius.

Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Deidara, "Dei..."

"Ng?" balas Deidara yang bergidik karena geli merasakan terpaan napas Sasori di telinganya.

Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara, menempelkan dada dan perut mereka tanpa ada yang memisahkan. Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori, untuk pertama kalinya memeluk seseorang yang selama ini hanya ia pandangi saja. Deidara yang hampir membeku kedinginan pun mulai merasa hangat akibat panas tubuh Sasori.

"Ahh..." Deidara mendesah halus dan pelan saat Sasori mengulum daun telinganya dengan gerakan yang sensual.

"Mm.. berapa lama kau berada di bawah air terjun itu hn?" bisik Sasori kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang Deidara. Dihirupnya wangi tubuh pemuda itu, lalu ia mengecup titik dan mengigit titik sensitif di leher Deidara.

"Ng... Ahhh~ T-tiga jam un..."

Bibir Sasori bergerak ke daerah antara leher dan bahu Deidara, kembali ia mengukir kissmark di sana, membuat Deidara mendesah nikmat, "Hmm pantas saja tubuhmu dingin."

Deidara meremas pelan rambut merah Sasori, "D-danna~"

Setelah membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Deidara, Sasori melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah merona Deidara yang terlihat begitu manis. Kembali Sasori mencium bibir Deidara, kali ini bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, melainkan sebuah ciuman yang menggambarkan kasih sayang walaupun saat ini Sasori sudah diselimuti nafsu yang sangat besar.

Sasori menggendong Deidara dengan mudah karena pemuda pirang itu memang lebih ringan dari tubuhnya.

"B-baka! Turunkan aku!" pekik Deidara malu dengan wajah merah padam saat Sasori menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari sungai dangkal dan air terjun.

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil lalu membaringkan tubuh Deidara di rerumputan hijau yang basah. Sasori menatap tubuh yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Kulit yang basah oleh air juga keringat, terlihat begitu menggoda dan indah karena terkena cahaya matahari terbenam. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba dan hawa semakin dingin.

Tangan Sasori meraba tubuh Deidara, dadanya juga perutnya, mencoba merasakan pahatan yang luar biasa indah di tubuh seniman perakit bom itu.

"Ngghh~" Deidara menggeliat geli akibat ulah tangan nakal Sasori. Ia baru mengetahui ternyata tubuhnya begitu sensitif.

Kemudian tangan Sasori menyusup ke balik celana hitam Deidara, mencari objek seni yang ia incar sejak awal.

"A-ah!" Deidara memekik karena terkejut begitu tangan Sasori menyentuh benda seni miliknya.

Mengambil alih pekerjaan tangannya, kini bibir dan lidah Sasori yang menjelajahi tubuh Deidara. Mencium, menghisap, menjilat dan meninggalkan kissmark di permukaan kulit putih Deidara. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk meraba dan meremas pelan kejantanan Deidara.

"S-sasori no dannaaa~ Anhh..."

Deidara terus mendesah, ia tak bisa menahan suaranya saat lidah terampil Sasori dan tangan Sasori memanjakannya di waktu yang sama. Sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Tangannya meninggalkan sesaat objek seni di bawah sana untuk melepaskan celana hitam Deidara berikut dalamannya, membuat tubuh seniman Iwagakure itu begitu polos tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Sesaat Sasori terhenyak, menghentikan semua kegiatannya untuk menjelajahi tubuh Deidara untuk menatap dan mengagumi tubuh yang luar biasa indah di bawahnya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata ada seni lain selain kugutsu buatanku," ujar Sasori, ia tersenyum.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya, kata-kata dan senyuman Sasori seolah membakar wajahnya.

Sasori menindih tubuh ramping di bawahnya bertumpu dengan kedua tepalak tangannya di rerumputan. Wajah Deidara yang bersemu dan tak berani menatap matanya, benar-benar terlihat begitu cantik.

Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, meraup bibir Deidara yang terasa seperti candu bagi Sasori. Deidara membalas ciuman panas itu, mereka saling melumat dan bertukar saliva di dalam mulut sang uke.

"Hmmph~" Deidara mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka.

Pemuda Akasuna itu melepaskan ciumannya kemudian turun ke bagian tersensitif di tubuh Deidara. Ia memandang lapar benda itu sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa yang akan kau- Ahhh~!"

Deidara terkejut saat Sasori mengulum kejantanannya. Hawa hangat dan basah menyelimuti organ vitalnya tersebut membuatnya mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang ternyata sudah mulai menggelap.

"Aahh~ AH! D-danna! Danna..." Deidara terus mendesah saat Sasori menarik turunkan kepalanya, menikmati kejantanan Deidara. Sensasi yang begitu asing namun menyenangkan itu membuat Deidara merasa sesuatu berkumpul di kejantanannya dan siap untuk keluar.

"Danna... Anhhh~"

Cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari kejantanan Deidara di dalam mulut Sasori. Untuk beberapa detik Deidara merasa seperti terbang entah ke dunia apa. Sasori yang memang menanti cairan itu dengan senang hati menelannya tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan mata setengah terpejam, "Lelah un..."

"Tapi kita baru saja mulai, Dei," ujar Sasori. Ia menurunkan celananya dengan gerakan pelan sambil menunjukkan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Mata Deidara melebar melihat kejantanan Sasori yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, dan seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasori mencium pipi Deidara karena gemas. "Kau ini..." bisiknya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu un," bisik Deidara, malu karena Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Haha, aku akan mulai Dei."

Salah satu jemari Sasori masuk ke lubang belakang Deidara.

"Akh!"

Deidara memekik sakit, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasori, menarik Sasori agar menciumnya. Sasori tentu saja mengerti, ia merendahkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Deidara dengan jari yang sibuk memperlebar lubang Deidara.

Jari kedua masuk ke lubang Deidara, pemuda itu kembali memekik namun teredam oleh ciuman Sasori. Kemudian Sasori memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga.

Deidara mendorong Sasori, tak kuat menahan napas lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya pekikannya memenuhi daerah sepi tersebut.

"Akh! S-sakit un, danna~" rengeknya.

"Tahan Dei," bisik Sasori. Padahal hanya jari yang masuk ke sana tapi Deidara sudah terlihat kesakitan begitu, apalagi nanti kejantanan Sasori yang masuk.

"Ah! Ahh! Engggh~" Deidara mendesah nikmat saat jemari Sasori menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasori mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya kemudian menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Kau siap? Tahan sakitnya," bisik Sasori pelan lalu menggerakkan benda kebanggannya masuk ke dalam lubang Deidara.

"Aarggh!"  
Gerakan Sasori terhenti sesaat, ia menatap bersalah ke wajah Deidara yang terlihat kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya meremas rerumputan tak bersalah.

Sasori kembali menggerakkan bendanya masuk ke tubuh Deidara hingga seluruh batangnya tertanam sepenuhnya di tubuh seniman muda itu.

Napas Deidara terengah, bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa terbakar.

"Dei, daijoubu?" tanya Sasori cemas.

Deidara membuka setengah matanya, ia mengangguk, "Daijoubu."

"Bisa kumulai?"

Deidara mengangguk.

Deidara melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Sasori untuk mempermudah gerakan semenya itu.

Sasori menarik setengah kejantanannya keluar lalu menusuk tubuh Deidara dalam sekali hentakan.

"Aaaahhh~"  
Sasori mulai memajumundurkan pinggungnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Deidara...ssshhh..."

"Ahh! Ahh~ Saso...Sasori..Enghhh~"

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan. Mata mereka juga setengah terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Sasori terus menusuk bagian dalam tubuh Deidara sedangkan tangannya kini meremas kejantanan Deidara yang hampir terlupakan.

"Aah! Ahh! Sasori...SASORI!"

Deidara meneriakkan nama Sasori saat ia mencapai klimaks yang kedua, cairannya membasahi tangan Sasori. Gerakan pinggung Sasori terhenti sesaat, membiarkan ukenya menikmati klimaksnya. Tanpa ragu Sasori menjilat dan memberihkan tangannya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Deidara terkulai lemas tanpa pertahanan, napasnya memburu.

"Hey," Sasori mengelus pipi Deidara, "Aku belum mendapatkannya, Dei."

Sasori merendahkan tubuhnya, menjilat bibir Deidara dengan gerakan pelan dan menggoda. Deidara membuka mulutnya, saat itulah Sasori segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Deidara yang hangat. Deidara meremas rambut Sasori, "Emmphh~". Ia tak pernah merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya.

"Mmphh~"

Sasori menarik wajahnya, ia mengusap bibir Deidara yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, "Ayo lanjutkan."  
Deidara mengangguk dengan pipi merona.

Sasori menggenggam kedua pundak Deidara, meminta ukenya yang sudah lemas itu untuk bangun. Deidara pasrah saat Sasori membawanya untuk duduk di pangguan Sasori.

"Enggh..."

Kini Deidara duduk di pangkuan Sasori, memeluk leher semenya. Sedangkan Sasori mendesah pelan saat merasakan kejantanannya diremas oleh rektum Deidara.

Sasori memegang pinggung Deidara dan menggerakkannya naik turun.

"Aaahh... Sshhh..." Sasori tak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Engg... Ah! a-ahhh!"

Dengan tangan bertumpu di pundak Sasori, Deidara menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Engg.. ah...Sasori no danna..."

Sasori mencium bibir Deidara dengan ganas seperti sebelumnya. Namun tak bertahan lama karena mereka berdua sedang ingin mendesah.

"Unnghh.. Ah Sasori no danna, aku... aku..Aaaahhh~"

"Aku juga dei. Sshhh... Aaah~"  
Mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuh Deidara. Mereka sama-sama merasa terbang tinggi ke langit lalu terhempas kembali ke bumi.

"Ngghh... Aku lelah un," bisik Deidara, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori dan memeluk semenya itu.

"Maafkan aku Dei, tadi aku menyakitimu."

Deidara memejamkan matanya, "Danna memang menyebalkan un. Tega sekali danna mengatakan pernyataan cintaku itu tidak penting. Tapi tiba-tiba datang dan main raep saja."

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Yah aku hanya tak tahu harus membalas pernyataanmu itu dengan apa. Tadi aku masih bingung Dei. Tapi kini aku sudah yakin."

Deidara mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yang penting sekarang kau milikku un."

Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Deidara, "Hnn.. Dei."

"Hm?" Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasori.

Saat itulah sebuah kecupan manis Sasori berikan di bibir Deidara.

"Aishiteru."

Deidara tersenyum, "Mm...Aishiteru mo, danna."

"Tapi Dei..."

"Hn? Apa lagi?"

Sasori mendorong Deidara agar ukenya itu kembali terbaring pasrah di rerumputan, dan segera Sasori menindih tubuh Deidara lagi.

"Apa yang..."

Sasori mengulum daun telinga Deidara, "Sekali lagi saja, Dei. Aku belum puas."

Wajah Deidara merah padam entah karena malu, marah atau apa, "Baka! Danna! Aku lelaaah un~"

Sasori memberi kissmark lagi di leher Deidara yang sudah hampir penuh dengan kissmark-nya tadi, "Diam dan nikmati saja, bocah."

"Danna~"

"Kita akan melakukan ini sampai pagi hari nanti," ucap Sasori seraya menyeringai.

#

Owariii~

Yippie! Ini fanfic ketiga. Walaupun fuu tau sekarang peminat FF Sasodei di FFn sudah sedikit sekali, tapi fuu tetap akan memperjuangkan Sasodei sampai titik darah penghabisan!

Salam Sasodei~ -tebar foto lemon Sasodei-


End file.
